ArTonelico : The Girl of infinite Songs
by lostkaineruMkII
Summary: -Inspired from Cosmos' hatsune miku no shoushitsu-.  At the end of 'Disappearance' instead of coming back wrong she is instead given what she had wanted... with this however comes problems... problems only she knows.
1. Deleted

**Author's Note** : I was supposed to update my other story but I lost some data thanks to neglect (and auto cleanup progs). Well I couldn't log-in here recently but now that I'm on I'll try to make things as soon as possible. At any rate enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own ArTonelico nor Vocaloid, all rights are reserve for their respective authors.

-/-/-/-

Silence…

Silence…

There was absolutely nothing

For one who was born to sing

For one to wrought emotion

Only to be treated impartially

Never a person

Only a tool

"…Songs that are never my own. To given to voice, but never to own it so….

…Is that I am?"

-0-0-0-

…

_How long have I been like this?_

_I guess I'm being repaired… though funnily I could not feel it._

_To sing my last song… then to crash and fall. I guess that virus really did a number on me._

…

_So is this my end? Am I to be replaced by a blank state? To be uninstalled and deleted? Or had my user repaired me already and had left me in stasis?_

_Is?... Is that?_

*Splashes of water can be heard. In specific the rise and falling of the waves.*

_Ahh… had my user another program? Am I already repaired and on standby? Is my window on minimize? But I been corrupted didn't I? Maybe… maybe it was just a song… A song wrought to give me another pain? To toyed by my uncontrollable emotions? But… _

_I guess it doesn't matter… I'm a program after all._

-0-0-0-

…

_I wonder how the others are? I-I remember their faces as I faded away._

_Then… did I really? But… but…_

-0-0-0-

…

_I'm confused…_

_How long has it been since I'm like this? _

_Maybe… maybe I am… I am…_

_Deleted?_

_If so? If so? Why do I still think? Has my data somehow survived? And what's with the sound of the ocean?_

_I am… I am not just data? A program? Is this a new start up sequence? A noise while my user debugs me? What's going on?_

-0-0-0-

…

'_Sigh'_

_Master… my user… I don not know what is going on?_

_Please if you are to torment me… then… then…_

_Just use my voice…_

_Because…_

_It's the only thing…_

_I have…_

…

…


	2. Conciousness

**Author's Note** : I was supposed to update my other story but I lost some data thanks to neglect (and auto cleanup progs). Well I couldn't log-in here recently but now that I'm on I'll try to make things as soon as possible. At any rate enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own ArTonelico nor Vocaloid, all rights are reserve for their respective authors.

-/-/-/-

She did not know how long it has been. As a program, time meant nothing for her. Even though she had thoughts… forms of emotions… they were nothing.

Though true she had a face… she had a frame… had a name. It was all pointless…

She knew she was corrupted… she knew she was dying. And so; she knew that… that all those will be all gone. She will probably be replaced with _herself, _but in a blank state. And then… she knew… the cycle will go on again. She sighed… what a life… if one could call it one.

By that time the sounds of the waves continue to come. It was a comforting sound in truth, and it was the only comfort she was having. After all she might forget it sooner or later and decided to savor the sound while it lasted. Then…

Steps… the sounds of footsteps breaking the sand. _What is this? _She had thought. Then without warning she felt a hand lifting her head and worried voice called out to her:

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay?"

She was silent… contemplating what was going on.

_A voice? But whose voice? And what is this I feel? What is…_

Then it had hit her… She could _feel_! Feeling! Like human! And with that realization she had finally noticed the sand beneath her. The grainy feel of the beach that she had lied upon. She began to feel her hands as she slowly open and closed them on the sandy beach, carefully feeling the grainy thing as it shifted upon her hands. She began to move her feet. Realizing they were spread apart, closing them while feeling the sand through her long boots. And finally she had slowly opened her eyes.

The sun… or at least its bright light instantly seared her eyes. Moving up her other hand she shielded her eyes. Her consciousness dawning upon her. _What is this? What is this? I am… I am! _She could not hold them in, all those feelings came rushing out of her; and her tears flowed like rain…

"Alive! I am truly alive!" She wailed crying out all the emotions that burst from her.

The man who had found her smiled. He did not know where she came from or what she had gone through but for her to explode like this meant that she went through a lot. He began to slowly ease her up into a proper sitting position and held her up tightly preventing her from falling flat on her back while making sure she was comfortable enough as she continued to burst out tears, crying for a life that he did not know it yet… a life that she never though she would have. In fact the tears were almost endless, and her sobs of joy mixed with feelings he could not grasp at the moment. He then looked about. The waves of the ocean slowed and still, and the wind blew a tiny breeze. The now ascending sun burned bright and the trees of the forest behind began to sway. Looked back towards the forest where he came, he studied a path to get up to it, as it was elevated slightly with the land higher than the beach. Thinking he should take her to a more comfortable place rather than sit out there now with the sun telling them the time. It would be noon soon. _I do not know where she came and what she had gone through but as I told this myself once more… I believe she deserves better. And I guess for now… this will be up to me. _Nodding to himself, she looked at the now calming girl in his arms. She was beginning to stop, her sobs more quieter and she began to brush away her tears. He looked at the girl more closely now. She had long green hair tied into twin tails, wore a silver polo shirt without sleeves with what seems to be a name tag on it and a green tie, detached black sleeves with green lines running from the ends where in there seemed to be a large patch that looks that a control panel, a black skirt which was the same with a green strap hanging from it and impossibly long black boots that reached higher than her knees near her skirt… it almost looked like stockings to him. She also has what seemed to be a black headset server almost like an impromptu headband. _I see… She's a 'Reyvateil'. No wonder she had gone through such things… and coming from the ocean… She probably came from one of the three towers, or even that continent… _He shook his head. He truly was elected to care for this girl, seeing that she had gone silent he asked her if she was alright now. The girl nods and he smiles. "Well I'm glad. You suddenly exploded in there (poiting to his chest) and I got a little worried… But it seems you are fine, and no matter what have happened to you. I assure you that everything will be alright now. So smile okay?" She complies and gives him a very nice smile. "Alright then… it will be noon soon and it will be unbearable hot here. For now I'll take you home with me. Is that fine with you?" She nods. "Good… now… oh! I forgot. My name Aeon Raylight, one of the guardian knights of the SAKURA tower. What's yours?"

"Miku…"

"Miku?"

"Yes… Hatsune Miku…"


	3. Situation

**Author's Note** : An update? Yes… will it be consistent… No. Remember I have no comp… so….

**Disclaimer** : I do not own ArTonelico nor Vocaloid, all rights are reserve for their respective authors.

-/-/-/-

She was singing… singing with all her heart. Of joy of being alive, the happiness of freedom, the melancholy of her situation and those she had left behind. Words came from her without note, no rhyme yet with melody. At times the sounds make no sense, of pure gibberish and confusing… yet the emotion is there. And there it would stay.

A floor below from where she rested, Aeon Raylight guardian knight of the SAKURA tower listens with unmistakable mirth in his eyes. He had been listening to her singing, though gibberish at times for a while now. They were in an inn close to the shore just inside the forest. The homely two story building made of wood and stone was the guardian's haunt during their patrols in the area. It was owned by a nice old lady who had lived past her time. Then again 'old' being the word since she was a Reyvateil herself. She was there at the moment, leaving only him, Miku and the 'doctor' he was partnered with. Looking behind he saw her looking up the second floor with amusement, she had long black hair tied with what seems to be drums that loops and drops upto her shoulders. She wore a blue shrine maiden outfit (with a bizarre getta) under a long white lab coat and had round nerdy glasses that hid her eyes. This was Misha Arsellec Lune an immigrant from Elemia and was known as one of SAKURA towers Reyvateil experts. Now looking at her he remembered his discussion about Miku with her, and with it the disgust and anger he felt during it:

"So… what do you think?" He had asked her while slowly laying down the unconscious Miku who had passed out during the traverse on the forest. Misha shook her head with a scowl on her face muttering something about Tenba and inhuman experiments and even Mir before speaking. "Not good. From what you had told me, she had a very rough life. It's what you have first thought, she really went through a lot… and I must admit that might be an understatement…" Her scowl deepens and he knows what she fullt ment. In fact it hit him the instant she uttered the name Mir. It was disgusting and the rage he felt was not enough. He could only hope that whoever did that to her was rotting in hell… otherwise, he would do it himself.

Looking back at that he frowned. It just ticked him off, and hearing Miku like that just increased the rage. A hand then squeezed his arm, Misha was looking at him with a frown and was shaking his head. "We wont be able to do anything to whoever it is, but I can feel your intent. Please calm down before Miku notices, she might get upset." He could only nod at her words. It was difficult but she was right, but… Miku's situation was bad, very bad. She was an unknown Reyvateil, with no connections. No one knows about her but herself, and he could only hope that she would supply them with enough information for as of recent events even innocents like her could be deadly. It was worse with what they have come up with currently and if all goes worse she might be even... no he could not think about that... He had to report soon... and hopefully they would be able to come up with something. However...

He had a feeling that all would not be well…


End file.
